There is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 1,035,390 (Pakosh), a reversible steering console for use on a tractor. A reversible steering console on a tractor and, particularly, on a tractor which may be used for several different purposes is useful because both the front and rear ends of the tractor may be used and the operator has better observation and control of the operating mechanism or implement which is being used.
As the console is reversed, however, the steering controls are also reversed and, without some provision to reverse the flow of hydraulic fluid in the hydraulic lines, the steering would cause movement of the tractor opposite to that intended by the operator in the original position. Further, the attachments to allow flow between the hydraulic pump and the steering valve are hydraulic hoses which are susceptible to twisting and wear when the console is rotated.